The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, resp. a hybrid of Pelargonium zonale L'Héritier and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fismored’. The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new varieties having speckled or striped flower color and good outdoor performance. ‘Fismored’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross between the female parent, ‘Starburst Red’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,229), which has white and red striped, single-type flowers and the male parent, hybrid seedling No. k94-2020-4 (unpatented), which has salmon-colored single-type flowers, medium green foliage with strong zonation, and vigorous growth.
The new cultivar was created in 2000 in Hillscheid, Germany, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, and Hillscheid, Germany, over a four-year period. ‘Fismored’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions, thus, the phenotype may vary significantly with variations in the environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘Fismored’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.